A Cup of Tea
by HS777
Summary: Taking a break from the war, Rylai went to a town celebration and got a free cup of tea. Later, she found Yurnero among the crowd. But heavy rain came pouring and trapping the two in an abandoned house. What happened next are awkwardness and a growing foreign feeling.


Rylai the Crystal Maiden went to a town to take a break from the war. She learned that the town was having a celebration and she was glad she was able to join. The night was warm and getting warmer when bonfires were blazing with life in every corner and street. There was also a new tea created by a brewing company and they wanted the people to try it. Rylai got a cup before strolling to the stalls. She drank half of the tea and was about to finish it all when she spotted a man she knows just standing in a corner.

"Juggernaut!" Rylai happily called out as she ran towards the man.

Yurnero the Juggernaut was also having a break from the war. The people were getting rowdy and he was planning to go back to the inn when Rylai found him. "Crystal Maiden. What are you doing here?" he asked then saw her carrying a cup besides her staff. "You shouldn't have drank that ale. It will dull your wits."

Rylai giggled. "It's not ale, Juggy. It's tea. Here. Have a taste. Or you can have all of it. It's really good."

Yurnero accepted the mug. When he looked at the bright and rich brown liquid. When he smelled it, it truly was tea. Loosening his mask by the chin, he took a sip. Then he drank it all. "You were right. It is tea and tasty too." he said and handed Rylai back the cup.

"That's a disposable cup. You can leave it there."

When cheers arose, the duo looked and saw crowds drawn towards a hill.

"It looks like a fireworks display is going to happen." said Rylai. She looked at Yurnero. "C'mon. Let's go there too."

"We can watch the sky from here."

"But staying nearer the site is better. C'mon, Juggernaut, please?"

Yurnero sighed when Rylai begged. "Fine."

* * *

They were among the crowd gathered near the site. When the count to one was announced, the fireworks are released. There were oohs and aahs when the dark sky was lit with different forms and colors. It would have been more beautiful to behold when heavy rain started to fall. Then thunderstorms and strong winds followed. Everyone ran to escape the deluge.

Yurnero grabbed Rylai's wrist to prevent her from getting lost from the running crowd. "Running towards our rooms will be a waste of time, especially when a storm like this keeps us slow. The only way we can escape this is find a near shelter... Come, we go there and seek shelter." he added when he spotted a nearby house. Reaching the house, Yurnero knocked on the door but it opened by itself.

"Looks abandoned." said Rylai as they entered.

"So it seems." Yurnero locked the door and checked outside the dirty window. The storm is still raging on. Small lights produced by the lightning were used to see the inside of the house. The house is small like a room good for one person. There was an old wooden chair and table, cobwebs on the ceiling, a small sink in a corner, a fireplace with a stack of old firewood and near it is a discarded bed. Yurnero proceeds to check the fireplace. Luckily, he found some flint stones. He gathered some firewood and made fire. The fire produced was enough to slightly brighten the room.

Rylai sighed. "Light at last."

Yurnero nodded. "Now we need to dry ourselves but this will be awkward."

"How so?"

"We don't have any dry clothing to wear and it's only the two of us here."

"Oh, you're right. So, what do we do?"

Yurnero and Rylai looked at the fire, thinking it will give them answers. As they stared long enough, a foreign feeling is slowly creeping in their system.

"Um, Juggernaut. I think you made the fire too warm." said Rylai as she rubbed her arms like she was cold.

"It's better if this place is too warm rather we have no light." said Yurnero, who is getting uneasy. "And I'm not feeling too hot when you're around."

"Uh, okay."

They stared at the fire for another couple of minutes. This time, the foreign feeling was getting on them.

Yurnero massaged his nape. "These wet clothes are getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, I agree."

"We should turn our backs so we could avoid seeing each other." Yurnero would have added 'naked' but thinking the word made him more uneasy.

"Okay.

They did and stayed away from each other. Yurnero sat on the bed and in front of the fire while Rylai sat on the wooden chair. But as minutes pass by, Yurnero heard Rylai sigh.

"That fire really looks so warm. I wish I can sit near it too." she said with longing in her voice.

To Yurnero's surprise, he answered. "You can sit here." he said and patted the space next to him. Seconds later, Rylai was there next to him and putting some distance from getting their arm's skin to touch.

They remained silent and stared at the fire for minutes, uneasiness between them increasing. To break the silence, Rylai spoke first.

"You know, I haven't seen you remove your mask." Rylai softly.

"It's tradition." Yurnero answered softly. He looked at Rylai, who also looked back at him. "To be unmasked is a great dishonor."

"Okay. It would be nice to see how you look like beneath that."

"... I will show you my face but promise you won't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"... Yes."

Yurnero then removed his mask. He looks just like a human man, he has brown hair but his eyes are yellow.

Rylai giggled. "You're cute."

Yurnero smiled. "Thank you, and you're pretty." making Rylai giggle again.

What happened next is something they have never done. Yurnero and Rylai are starting to check each other's naked body. And they both liked what they were seeing when arousal hits them.

Yurnero cleared his throat. "... I... I cannot see all of you. Will you fully turn towards me?"

Rylai did as he requested. But she did more. She spreads out her legs apart with her feet dangling on the bedsides. And using her arms, she propped herself up while her buttocks rested on the bed. The position gave Yurnero a better view then he started to roam his heated eyes on Rylai's flushed face, her full and milky breasts with pink tips begging to be touched, to her downy blonde curls, and last to her pink entrance.

"Very nice... very beautiful." said Yurnero as he too turned towards her. Only he was on his knees and his back is erect. And standing proudly is his more-than-six-inches manhood.

"So are you." said Rylai as she looked at Yurnero's muscular body and to his manhood. She moaned when she continued to stare at the erect phallus. She looked at Yurnero with longing, begging him to do something.

Yurnero did by lowering his body on top of hers, making her lie on her back. Then started kissing her. The touch of lips became a kiss full of wonderful lust. Both of them are aggressively touching each other's body and trying to out-do the other. Yurnero can knead her breasts and play her nipples with his fingers, and also fondle her womanhood, while Rylai can slide her hand on his shaft and cup his balls. Yurnero then dominated Rylai, forcing her to stop touching him when he started to suckle her breasts.

Rylai keeps moaning and gasping as Yurnero played with her breasts with his hands, mouth and tongue. Next, Yurnero moved his lips towards her pink womanhood and started to kiss and lick.

"Yurnero!" Rylai gasped when she jerked her hips and her womanhood got near Yurnero's face. Yurnero still continued his delicious onslaught. He even tried tried to put his middle finger inside of her but decided against it when he has something better.

As Yurnero positioned himself, Rylai spreads out her legs wider. Together, Yurnero pushed himself inside while Rylai raised her hips to meet him. Rylai gasped as she felt her virgin barrier break due to Yurnero's powerful thrust. Then smiled when she felt him almost fully inside. Seeing her smile made Yurnero to start pumping.

From slow to hard and fast. His continuous hard thrusts have touched her cervix and Rylai was loving it more. But Yurnero stopped. Before Rylai could protest, she found herself now on top while he was on his back.

"Start moving." commanded Yurnero.

Rylai did by moving her hips up and down while Yurnero just lay down. Slowly, she tried to increase her tempo but found herself getting tired. Yurnero saw her expression and decided it was enough. Next thing that happened, Rylai is now on all fours with Yurnero penetrating her from behind.

Rylai keeps on moaning as Yurnero played with her breasts and pumping hard. She could feel herself tightening around him when Yurnero then turned her to lie on her back and he was kneeling in front of her while they were connected.

"Watch, Rylai." Yurnero said as he started to pump. "Look at our united bodies."

Rylai watched Yurnero's face scrunched in concentration as he focused on what he was doing. She could also see Yurnero's eyes darting back and forth on hers, her bouncing breasts, then to their united bodies. When Rylai looked down, she could see Yurnero's shaft pulling out slightly then pushing inside hard and deep, their wet creams making his sliding in and out easy and washed out her virgin blood.

When Rylai was tightening and Yurnero is almost to his limit, both of them found release at the same time. Yurnero collapsed on top of Rylai as small tremors are felt around his now flacid manhood. He was tired and so was she as they pant heavily and their sweaty bodies are rubbing at each other. When they looked at each other, they smiled tiredly and they kissed.

"Don't." said Rylai when Yurnero was about to pull out. "I want you inside me."

"Fine." without disconnecting, he turned to lie on his back while Rylai rested on top of him. "We better take a rest and later get to the inn."

"Okay." said Rylai.

Both were sound asleep when the storm already stopped.

* * *

"Hrmm. I knew something was strange last night." said the masked-man Yurnero in the following morning as he and Rylai walked on the road.

When they woke up, they was awkwardness between them, especially when both are naked and bodies still connected. Plus Yurnero was unmasked and both of them have creams and blood on the sex organ. Without water to wash it off, they uneasily dressed up with their dry clothes and left towards the inn. That was when they heard around town that anyone who drank the new brew of tea last night has components that could increase arousal. The two Heroes then quickly bathed then signed out the inn. Right now, they were travelling back to the Radiant.

"Yeah." Rylai sighed sadly.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Rylai looked at Yurnero with sad eyes. "I thought... I really thought we have something special..." she turned away to focus on walking. "But I guess it was really the tea made us go... you know."

"... Why don't we find out."

"Huh? What?"

Rylai gasped when Yurnero carried her in his arms and left the road towards the bushes.

"Juggernaut, what are you doing?" Rylai asked when Yurnero leaned her back against a tree. She gasped again when she felt his hand move under her skirt and underwear then started to fondle her fleshy womanhood.

Rylai's gasp turned to moans as Yurnero continued to fondle then insert his finger.

"Yurnero, don't stop." Rylai moaned when Yurnero removed his fingers that are coated with Rylai's arousal.

"You are wet for me. That is good." said Yurnero.

Rylai gasped when Yurnero released his erect manhood. After pulling up her skirt and pulling down her underwear, he lifted her feet and spread her things before impaling her. They both moaned when they were united. Rylai wrapped her arms around Yurnero's neck and her legs around his waist as Yurnero started to pound her hard and deep. After fifteen minutes, they found their release.

Yurnero looked at Rylai after they cleaned themselves and continued on their way. "Rylai, we did have something special. It only takes a cup of tea to makes it so.


End file.
